damon and gabriella
by charlenerennie7
Summary: a crossover to vampire diaries and high school musical.


"hey troy, i am going to miss you." said gabriella.

"why is that gabriella?"

"because me and my mum are moving to another part of the country."

"i hope you make new friends there and why are you movig anyway?"

"like you said 'to make new friends and to be away from you and the others' so that's all that matters to me, troy."

"your basically leaving because you have to move to another of the countries gabriella."

"sorry troy but i gotta do what i girl's gotta do."

"i will miss you gabriella."

"i'll miss you too troy."

* * *

gabriella moved away from east high with her mum. they first got there they started unpacking. when gabriella was little her father died in an accident. but gabriella and mum moved on from the past.

"mum i am going out for a while to get a breather." said gabriella

"okay gabriella but be back for dinner and come with me i gonna give you some money to by yourself some lunch."

"okay, mum, thank you."

"your welcome, gabriella."

* * *

she went for a run and fell over. someone helped her up.

"hey, are you okay? i saw you fall over and hurt yourself."

"yeah i am okay, i wasn't looking where i was going so i tripped over and cut myself and i have to go and get some lunch."

"whats your name?"

"my name is gabriella my dad died when i was 13 years old."

"my name is damon, i have a brother stefan. why did your father die."

"i don't know why. maybe it was because i was at east high school doing a show with a couple of my friends. my dad was at the hospital and he died a day later."

"you must be new here."

"yes i am. i started to make new friends already."

"i must have been your first friend then. but wait until you meet everyone else, gabriella."

"i can't wait to meet everyone."

"well, come on, i must help you get a plaster on that cut of yours."

"it's okay i don't need a plaster. my cuts heal all the time. but i must admit to myself i do need a plaster otherwise it could get infected."

"okay let's get a plaster on that leg before it gets infected."

"and thank you damon for helping me up."

"your welcome, gabriella. and after the plaster we could go get some lunch."

"okay let's hit the road."

* * *

after gabriella got a plaster on her leg and lunch. damon took her to his home.

"hi damon and who is this?" said stefan.

"stefan, this gabriella and i have already told her your name."

"hi gabriella your gonna love it here."

"thank you, stefan."

"how's your day been?"

"it's been wonderful."

"what happened to you leg to day?"

"stefan, she fell over and cut it."

"poor thing."

"i know. but i helped her to her feet and got someone to put a plaster on it."

* * *

gabriella find her way home. but someone was behind her.

"you stay away from stefan or else."

"or else what and who are you? why did you follow me? who do you think you are?"

"my name is elena and i told you to stay away from stefan,"

"is it bad enough i've got someone bullying me because i went to damon's house."

"acturally that house wasn't damon's and stefan's home, it was their dad's home."

"you know what i am really not in a good mood for one of your mood swings."

"i am sorry but what's your name?"

"gabriella. and don't change the subject."

"well, time is getting on i have to go and see stefan."

"bye, elena."

"bye, gabby."

* * *

gabriella went to bed when she heard a noise from outside in a car.

"mum, i hope you aren't dead."

"no mum please don't die."

"i need you mum." she starts crying. someone hears her crying.

"gabby, it'll be okay."

"no it won't. i've lost my mum and dad."

"come with me i'll take you stefan's dad's house."

"elena, bring her inside."

"gabriella, are you okay?"

"no i ain't my mum and dad died."

* * *

when gabriella was crying. damon came and calm her down.

"gabriella, sometimes it is bad to cry. but you need to sleep. and some rest."

"i know. but i lost my parents. i've lost my dad. and now my mun. can things get any worse."

"gabriella, don't cry. because you'll never know when people die they'll be in your heart always, and forever and it can't get any worse."

"i know and that does make me feel alot better."

"stefan and elena can you leave us a minute."

"okay damon."

"thank you stefan."

* * *

they talked for a while, until gabriella went to sleep. damon went downstairs to find stefan and elena.

"is she okay now?"

"she is. but for now. we need to let her sleep, we don't wanna wake her up after loosing her mum today."

"he's right us two can't wake her up because what had happened to her mum and now her dad. she lost them both."

"but ever since the day she got here i started to care about her."

"i know. but she needs someone to be with her through the entire night. because she'll have a nightmare."

"i have to stay with gabriella in case she has a nightmare."

"stay with her damon."

"okay."

* * *

the next day gabriella woke up with damon next to her.

"hi, damon." gabriella said.

"hey, gabriella. i need to tell you something. so don't get mad at me."

"i won't be mad because if i did i swaer to god i won't go mad with you."

"i know but i don't know how to tell you this but i am a vampire."

"i believe you damon."

"you believing me?"

"i do damon."

"i need you to come with me for a walk for a while."

"i don't mind."

* * *

that afternoon damon took gabriella by her hand.

"gabriella do you used to have a boyfriend?"

"yes i used too. but he used me for sharpay and i left because other kids used to pick on me alot and push me to the ground but i've moved on from the past. but my mum always told me. 'to be strong don't let the treats hurt me because it can get me and myself down.' and i listened to what she had told me."

"and that's why you moved here?"

"yes that is why i moved here."

"i feel really sorry for what has happened in the past."

"that's okay damon."

"i first saw you when you moved here remember that day."

"i do remember that day when you first saw me fall over and cut myself."

"well, the day you i went to get a plaster i started to worry about you and care about you. and i love you gabriella."

"i love you too damon. but promise me something. promise me you won't use me to get to elena."

"i promise i won't use you to get to elena."

"i love you damon."

"i love you too gabriella."

* * *

7 years later.

"gabriella we've been dating for a while now and i wanted to know if you will marry me?" he asked her.

"yes i will marry you damon."

"well, i'll report the good news to stefan and elena."

"okay we'll tell them together."

"hi gabriella."

"hi stefan."

"hi gabriella."

"hi elena."

"we've got news for yous."

"what is the good news?"

"me and gabriella are engaged to eachother."

"that's wonderful damon."

"thank you, elena."

"stefan, that's not all the news."

"what is the news?"

"after me and gabriella get married we're gonna have children of our own."

"that's amazingly wonderful."

"thank you, stefan."

"your welcome, gabriella."

* * *

well that is all


End file.
